User blog:Applemasterexpert/Useful FAQ
Kingdom Rush app is crashing constantly! This is because it either depends on the operating system that you are using. Try to save the game online and delete it and reinstall it again. There shouldn't be problem about no sound in the app. if problem persists, try update your operating system. Old operating system have a higher chance of risking apps. Or, this is because you used up all your memory in your storage. Delete some apps and try to see if that works. There is no sound in the app! Well, try to shut down the app and go back to that app. It works 100% of the time. However, if it doesn't work, then update the app. Ironhide had an issue about sounds in the app, no matter how many times they've trying to resolve that single problem. I suggest you do is to shut your device off, then power back on. Can I transfer progress from my Android to iOS devices/Can I transfer progress from my iOS devices to Android? Sorry to tell you: the answer is NO. Ironhide has been working on app within Google and Apple Built-in In-app purchase service. As they're using different account systems, the purchase record cannot be synced. However, it can be transferred freely within one os system. For example, if you save your game on your iOS device, you can resotre it freely on all your iOS devices, same to Android. This wiki always tells lies! No, it does not. First of all, this wiki has been going on for six years. If any contributor has been ALWAYS inserting false information in the wiki and fails to follow any of the term of use and policy, then that person would had be disqualified. Second of all, think about it. How come this wiki tells lies? They work very hard to put in the best information they can, not trying to trick people at any cost! It would not make any sense! Third of all, to be perfectly honest, no wiki can be 100% accurate or true. We all try very hard to improve this wiki, and this is how we do as best as we can. In addition, if you saw any false information, feel free and edit it. It's that easy, Even the world most smartest and most accurate person couldn't reach the goal of being fully accurate. Fourth of all, there are spammers that are trying to put false information constantly, and that spammer has to be banned from editing this wiki in order to maintain sustainability. Now, there shouldn't be any spammers anywhere in this wiki. How do I become better at Kingdom Rush? Let's start at the first or second stage at Campaign. You are probably going to beat that level. Now, don't forget to complete the Heroic or the Iron Challenge to receive more stars. Your goal is to reach 3 stars, or at least 18 lives, without using any items from the Gnome Shop. Continue and continue until you found a challenging level. Oh, no! One of the level is very challenging, but not crushing. Now, you go to YouTube and watch the strategy guide. Copy exactly what they did in the video. If you can't catch up, pause the video and try to catch up before resuming the video. Please note the difference of playing in devices. Congratulations! You made it to three stars! Now, replay this level, but this time, try to play it on your own. If you only lost one life, don't resign; keep playing because you might ended up only penalized only one single life. If you lost three or more lives, then restart the level. Try not to use any items from the Gnome Shop, once again. Wow! You can play that level on your own. Now, switch to Heroic and iron Challenge and play that. Again, if that is too hard, then watch the video and after playing that successfully with the video, play again without the video. Most of the time, you can set the difficulty to Casual. It is even better if you are playing in harder without being rewarded the level in victory easily, but don't worry too much about that. The most important things to remember are: *Play over and over again. You become good at playing Kingdom Rush by practicing, not by reading books. *Don't skip modes. For example, if you successfully completed the Campaign mode, don't skip and head to the next level; switch to the Heroic and Iron Challenge mode and play that. Switching to Herouic and Iron Challenge will teach you something you need to know before heading to the next level. Thousands of players are playing Kingdom Rush and they love this game. So, it will work for you! I turned off the sound mute in the app, but I can still hear the noise coming from towers/heroes/reinforcements/etc. Well again, Ironhide had an issue on keeping it muted. The music was no problem, it was just the sound mute, Just turn off sound in your phone and that battlefield will be silent. Just to let you know that the music is muted, too! I recently got my new device but my heroes/gems has been purchased. How can I get them back? Well, just restore purchases and they will bring back your paid gems/heroes and it will not charge you the second time. The restore purchases can be found in the App. Which of the strategy guide is the best for me to learn? It doesn't really matter! Inferior Strategy Guides will never be posted, so that's why there are levels that has been posted rarely. Just choose the one that you like the best, and it will benefit your playing style. They will always give you 3 stars. If you really want to know: *More lives remaining: slightly better *Harder difficulty:slightly better But again, you don't need to focus too much about this. All the strategy guide will win you to a victory. Choosing one is a main point of your playing style. Category:Blog posts